cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger Corps
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} Ranger Corps (RC) is a small alliance in the Multi-colored sphere. It was founded on January 1, 2011. History The Ranger Corps is an alliance founded by Ranger Curtius of the nation Hamilton Fief on January 1, 2010. It is based on the hit Ranger's Apprentice Series by John Flanagan with a Ranger Commandant, Senior Ranger, etc. The Ranger Corps likes to keep to its self to its self, if you know what I mean. However, the current Commandant, Ranger Curtius, is interested in establishing treaties with other alliances. An embassy forum has been made. The government is slowly coming together. Charter Ranger Corps Charter Preamble We, the members and nations of the Ranger Corps, do declare, this day, January 1, 2011 in the online game of Cybernations, do hereby follow the laws of the Charter, and join each other under one flag, one goal, one Alliance. One shot to rise! I. Government The government is run by three branches, the Executive, the Legislative, and the Judicial Branch. The Executive Branch is headed by the Commandant. The members of the Executive Branch are the Commandant, Senior Ranger, Ranger of Internal Affairs, Ranger of Foreign Affairs, Ranger of Recruitment, and Ranger of Defense. They are the Directors of their departments, but all are overseen by the Commandant. The Legislative Branch has 9 Rangers, each one with one vote. The Legislative Branch is known as the Senate and the Senate is in charge of making bills, embargoing nations, making treaties, declaring war, etc. The Judicial Branch has 3 Ranger Justices, each one with a vote in court cases. All lawbreakers go to court, and the judges are these three. The Rangers in the Senate have terms of 6 months and the Ranger Justices have terms of 8 months. Here is the specific duties of the Executive Branch; Commandant: The Leader of the alliance. He has a term of 1 year and oversees all the Departments. He oversees the running of the alliance. Senior Ranger: The equivalent of the Vice-President in the United States. He is the second in command to the Commandant. He has the duty of overseeing Senate meetings but has no vote. He also has the duty of heading the intelligence agency. He has a term of 1 year and if the Commandant’s nation is deleted or he resigns before his term ends, the Senior Ranger finishes up his term. Ranger of Internal Affairs: He is in charge of making alliance wide tech deals, trade circles, and keeping a Census. He has a term of 9 months. Ranger of Foreign Affairs: He is in charge of foreign relations with other alliances. He has a term of 9months. Ranger of Recruitment: He is in charge of recruiting members. He has a term of 9 months. Ranger of Defense: He is in charge of running the military, under the Commandant and the Senior Ranger. He organizes the troops, appoints generals, and in times of war, leads the military. II. Laws 1. As soon as you join you are a member. 2. You may not tech raid. 3. You may attack other nations only if they aren’t in an alliance, unless it is in a time of war. 4. In order to run for a government position, you must have been in the alliance for 2 months. 5. All the terms start from the day the member is inaugurated and the number of months to the day later. 6. You may not attack your fellow members unless they are ghosting the AA. 7. You cannot be tried for the same case twice. 8. There is no limit to the number of times you run for an office. III. Elections If you wish to run for a government office, you must have been in the alliance for 2 months minimum. If you have, all you have to do is on election day is announce on the forums you’re running for that office. Then, all the people not running for office vote and if you get the most votes, you win. If there is a tie in votes, then the members vote again until the tie is finally broken. IV. Amending If an amendment is requested in the Senate, it requires a simple majority vote in the Senate. V. Merging For a merger to be made, it requires a majority vote from the Senate and approval from the Commandant. VI. Vetoing For the Commandant to veto, the Senate must have had the bill passed by less than a 2/3 majority. If there isn’t less than a 2/3 majority, the bill is passed and the Commandant must sign it. If there is less than a 2/3 majority and the Commandant vetoes it, then the bill is sent to the members only. The government officials don’t count as members in this case If they pass it with a simple majority, then the Commandant must sign it. If there is a tie when the members vote, the Supreme Court then votes on the bill. Their decision is final. VII. Bill of Rights Freedom of Speech, Religion, Nation Government, Commerce, Choice, and Nation Bio. These rights shall never be eliminated from the charter. Final draft January 1, 2011, 7:50 PM